deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Securing Sarif's Manufacturing Plant
M1 - Securing Sarif's Manufacturing Plant is a main mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Briefing You will be flown to Milwaukee Junction manufacturing plant. Sarif is in the chopper and will tell you that the factory has been taken over by a pro-human terrorist group, known as Purity First, led by a man named Sanders. Sarif will ask you if you want a lethal or non-lethal weapon, and if you want something short or long range. The results are: *Non-lethal short range: stun gun *Non-lethal long range: tranquilizer rifle *Lethal long range: combat rifle *Lethal short range: revolver Primary objectives Enter the manufacturing plant When the chopper drops you off you will be on a roof, near two SWAT members. Go through the door they're standing by. You'll have an option to speak with the team leader, Neil Townsend. You can ask him about the hostages, the terrorists, Sanders, and SWAT's plan. After you're done, continue on through the other door. You'll be on the roof overlooking the plant. Climb down the ladder. Pritchard will contact you and inform you about possible entrances, including regular employee entrance guarded by the purists, and option of entering via the roof. When you walk around the first corner there is an easy guard with his back to you. There is also some stun gun ammo here, and if you jump over the stack of boxes, a passage that allows you to circle around the yard that three purists are patrolling. There are at least two ways into the building. One is via the front door. The second is to climb onto the roof. To get to the roof, look ahead of the first enemy to find a forklift and some containers. You can jump onto the containers, then go along a couple of planks to a ladder which will lead you to the roof. Up on the roof you will see some electrical transformers. There is an electrical field on the ground in front of them, and walking on that will kill you. By the transformers is a small passage you can crawl through, hidden behind a wooden crate. At the end of the passage is a switch that shuts off the electricity. At the end of the roof is an air vent you can go through, and into the plant. Retrieve the Typhoon Once inside the building, your next objective is to find the Typhoon. You can sneak your way through the first warehouse, silently knock out every guard in the room one by one, or have an all-out firefight. You can also open the door, shoot a guard on the east side of the warehouse, close the door, climb up the ladder and run to the exit while the other guards investigate. You have several ways to exit the room as well. There's a ladder which can take you up to an airvent, which in turn will drop you in a storage closet by the locker room. A door that will take you to an area near the break room, and stairs which will take you to a door to the entrance lobby. On the other side of that door are two guards around a turret. They have their back to you, so you can take them out fairly easily. with non-lethal takedowns. Or you can just sneak past them and up the stairs. The turret is inoperable. You will see a door that leads to the bathrooms and locker room. There are four guards in this area, but you can sneak past them by hiding in the bathroom while the guards are in other parts of the hall. If for some reason you take out the guards you may as well search the lockers where you will find a concussion grenade, credits, stun gun and combat rifle ammo. At the end of the hall is a door, and it has to be hacked. The next area is a large lab, identified as "Lab 1" by the signs on the walls. When you enter you will be on a raised platform. In the lab are four enemies, and two of them have machine pistols. To get out of this hall you will have to hack the door. On the other side of the door is Lab 2. There are five guys inside. You enter on the bottom floor. As you enter the look at the corner to your left, and behind the boxes there you will find a vent that takes you into the storage room. This is a great way to get past the room if you are sneaking. The exit here is an elevator. Take it and when you exit you will find a Praxis kit. Turn the corner and look on the right wall. You will find a vent, which will help you bypass a camera, concussion mine and a turret. You can also take cover by the wall near the vent and leap across the hallway, to a computer room where you'll find one Stop! Worm software and one Nuke Virus software. The computer here can be used to disable the camera (login:ddutchman/password:windmill) Past the turret, the next room has an augmented hacker and a short cut scene. After the scene, take the elevator up. Take the stairs up to the third level. You will see two guards in this hallway, but they will walk away from you. Go down the hall, take the first left and enter a conference room. On the desk is a pocket secretary with a log-in and password: Sgrimes, Ovid. You will also find an ebook (Global Politics Review (2026 edition). Head further down the hall into an office and you will find a vent that leads to the second floor bathroom. Your goal here is to get to the second level across the room, so you can take the stairs on the south side of the building up to the top level. In the main office on the second level are four bad guys. Many of them have pocket secretaries with login and passwords for the office computers. If you take out all the bad guys in the office you will be able to practice hacking using the computers here. They are all level 1, and they don't have any useful information. Secondary objectives Secure the hostages On the far side of the lab room is another set of stairs, and they lead to an office. In the southwest corner, on the bottom floor there is a vent which leads to the office. If you use the vent, the bomb inside will not activate, and you will be able to disarm it via either hacking, or the code, which is in a pocket secretary, picked from one of the terrorists in Lab 1. The code to disarm the bomb is 1505. If you enter through the door, the timer on the bomb will activate, and you'll have limited time to disarm it. You can also simply shoot the tank on the bomb to disable it. After the bomb is disabled, speak with Greg Thorpe, one of the hostages. He will inform you that his wife, Josie is held in the administration building. Leave the room and use the door underneath it, or on the left side as you exit, to proceed. You will have to go through another hallway. This one wraps around a "meeting room." In that room you will find an ebook (Sarif Industries: Rising to Tomorrow). Be mindful of the cameras and a single purist patrolling the hallway. Secure the hostages updated This objective is completed passively after disarming the gas bomb. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main quests